Harry Potter: The Tale Of Moraz Scrimgeour
by Potterwatch13
Summary: Moraz Scrimgeour is on the run, and death awaits him at every turn. His mission is to avenge his father, and with two allies, he is sure it will happen. Things get messy and a terrible death awaits. Set in D/H period. Rater T for Language and Horror.
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Begins

Harry Potter -

A boy lay huddled on the floor, his eyes shut tight, whispering to himself. His clothes were ripped and dark hair brushed over his eyes. He was rocking backwards and forwards, like a metronome, unable to bring himself around to what had just happened. He slowly got up, his heart pounding through his chest. He opened his eyes to see again his dad's lifeless body, with his eyes piecing through his own. Moraz stepped over his dad's body and looked out of the window. Streetlamps flooded the dark, winding road with light, and the moon was covered by clouds. It seemed like nobody had came to Godrics Way, nobody who would be capable of murder and torture, but then again, dark times like these, anything is possible. Moraz hastily went upstairs and grabbed his wand. He needed to find the killer, but knowing that they had Apparated, they could be in Scotland for all he knew. Hopelessness swept over him, and anger filled him, his mission was to find the killer and avenge his dad.

The Snatchers who killed Moraz's father had already taken plenty of his things, so he was left with basically nothing, but a wand. His mother, who he had never met, left him when he was a baby, when she realised her husband was a vampire and a wizard, which he could understand would truly shock her. Sadness would often engulf him when he thought about it, because he was part vampire too, and knew she would disown him. He would often think that if his mother was a witch, she would understand, and he would have grown up with a mother, to look after him while his dad was at work, or buy him Quiddich robes when he was on the team, but this never happened.

For a 17 year old boy, Moraz had plenty of spells up his sleeve and was very clever. He finished his final year at Hogwarts, and was now on the verge of finding a job. His downfall was that he had only four Apparition lessons, and wasn't quite there with it, as he suffered from minor splinching, such as eyebrows, and toe nails. His father had told him a lot of things about vampire magic and skills, so he had advantages over other wizards such as speed and super senses. This used to make him popular at Hogwarts, as people would always want to see Moraz in action. Deep in thought, he ran downstairs again, flew the front door open, and stepped outside.

Cold air blasted him in the face, and his hairs on the back of his neck flew up. Shivering slightly, he walked down the pathways, thinking of what to do next. He thought of going to a neighbour, telling what had happened, but then the Muggle police would flood him with lots of questions he couldn't answer without giving information on the magical world. He then thought the Ministry Of Magic, but realised the Death Eater working there would obviously known the Snatchers had been at work, and would have ignored it completely. He now knew he was on the run, if the Death Eaters found out he was giving information on them, he was dead. Moraz Scrimgeour walked a mile from his house, to an alley with plenty of graffiti and looked like a dodgy place to be. At the end of the alley, he walked along the street slowly. A couple of people were standing near a bus stop, looking aimlessly into the sky. Moraz clenched his hand over his wand, just in case any of the people attacked. Once or twice, he swung his head over his shoulder after hearing a noise that disturbed his thought, but it was nothing that could harm him. He was still shaking, the thought of his dads body, laying of the floor, haunted him. Moraz finally made his mind up and stuck out his wand and thought of transportation that would take him anywhere.

Just then, a big, blue triple decker bus steamed around the corner with a loud BANG. Moraz stood back as it came to a halt, inches from his face. He looked at the driver, who was wearing a mask and a long dark cloak, smoking at the seams. A shock shook him as he realised there were Death Eaters controlling all magical transport, so his flee from London would be so much harder. But he had no choice. Moraz stepped up onto the bus and another masked man appeared, with his wand in his hand by his side.

'What is your Blood Status?' he barked, making Moraz jump. Moraz's mouth was dry; the people in front of him were linked to his father's death, because all Death Eater are informed on death of wizards.

'Err…Pure blood' Moraz replied, a little shakily, which didn't sound convincing. There was a slight pause, and the Death Eater spoke again, in a high voice. 'What is your name?' Moraz knew that if he gave his real name away, he would be dead before he could say 'Joke'. 'My name is James Collins and my dad works in The Department of Disposal Of Magical Creatures, you can check' Moraz said, and this time he was convincing. The Death Eaters scowled at Moraz, but nodded to one another and let him on. The bus was full of beds, empty beds and Moraz sat down on one. The Death Eater asked where he wants to go, and Moraz wasn't exactly sure himself. 'To the Leaky Cauldron pl-' and before he could finish there was a loud BANG and the bus set off again. It was utterly, blindingly fast, and the beds shook around endlessly.

Moraz felt anger strike through him as he was forced to watch Death Eaters hurl curses out of the windows of the bus, hitting Muggles and cars as they walked and drove. The bus got faster and faster, missing cars by inches and loud crashes pierced Moraz's ears as curses collided with cars. Moraz forced his eyes shut, so he didn't see what was going on. Suddenly, the Knight Bus stopped with a bang, and Moraz stood up, eager to leave. Just as he was exiting the bus, one of the Death Eaters grabbed his hand, and Moraz jumped. 'I think I recognise you' he growled. Moraz's heart missed a beat. 'You honestly don't know me, I have never seen you before' The Death Eaters eyes squinted behind his steel mask, not believing in what he was saying. Moraz moved his hand away, and hastily got off the bus, he could still feel the Death Eaters eyes following him as he ventured into the depths of London.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

The Leaky Cauldron sign swung in the wind, making creaking noises as it went. Moraz got to the wooden door, placed his hand on the handle and hesitated. He could hear absolutely nothing, not the sound of drunken wizards, shouting odd incantations, not the sound of cutlery or laughing. Something was quite odd. He pulled the handle and walked in. The pub was glowing with lanterns, and candles, pictures of landlords and landladies hung on the wall. Highly polished tables were scattered around the inn and bar had empty glasses and behind the bar, there was a big mirror on the wall. Teapots hung in the air; glasses of Firewhisky and Butterbeer were placed on the table. A wooden staircase was situated at the end of the pub, leading to rooms to stay in and the floor above.

A chandelier hung low, with candles flickering, issuing little light. The Daily Prophet was sitting on a nearby chair, and the headline read 'HARRY POTTER: UNDESIRABLE NUMBER 1' and pictures of Harry Potter were moving around, with a lot of text surrounding it. Two muscular men were sitting on a near by bench and a man was on the balcony above, gazing down. Two boys were on a distant table, talking in low voices. One had blood on his shirt and the other had a gash on their cheek. Something about them seemed intimidating. The strong waft of Firewisky hung in the room which made Moraz's eyes water. He slowly walked to the bar, hanging his head low, so it was hard to recognise him.

He got to the bar and looked up. It was predictable. A masked man stood before him, wand clenched in his hand. Moraz was having second thoughts about his idea. Maybe he could find a shelter someplace else, away from everyone. Maybe set up a tent in a field. But where would he find the tent? Steal one? But he wasn't a thief. Moraz's eyes scanned the mirror behind the bar and saw two men nod at each other.

'Scrimgeour'? The barman barked. Moraz shook his head frantically, and took a step back. And then it happened very quickly. The two men behind Moraz pointed their wands at him and he ducked. Two jets of red light blasted through the air, hitting the barman Death Eater and the other smashed into the bar, with bits of wood flying everywhere. He heard one of the Death Eaters shout 'Now that your father is dead, the Ministry have fallen and now, we are in charge'! Moraz slid down the side of the bar, out of sight. He raised his head, and pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater and yelled 'Petrificus Totalus' and a silvery light shot across the room and hit the Death Eater who instantly became rigid and toppled over onto the stone floor. The boys in the corner joined the fray, who had bounded the man in the balcony in ropes. The Death Eater on the ground floor had made cover behind a table, and had chairs as barricades. Moraz leapt to his feet and ran up the stairs and as he went, a Stunner had collided with the banister and exploded. Moraz lost his balance, his hands grabbing the air around him and fell down the stairs, and everything went black…

'What do you reckon then?' a voice whispered.

'Dunno, we can't leave him.' a voice replied.

Moraz opened his eyes two see the two boys who were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, leaning over him. His head was throbbing and he could feel a scratch on his arm. He was somewhere warm, although he wasn't quite sure where. It looked as though they were still in the Leaky Cauldron, but as he turned his head, he saw that it was a big barn, with haystacks on one side and a small, dark, hole on the other. The wind was howling slightly, and the barn doors were creaking. The ground was cold and Moraz could feel his wand digging into his ribs.

One of the boys, the one with a cut on his cheek, had swishy black hair, quite thick arms and, apart from the cut, a nicely formed face, with two piercing brown eyes. Moraz noticed he had several small yet painful looking cuts all over his right hand, and there was a steady flow of dried blood on his middle finger. He looked pretty hard, but he had a welcoming look on his face. The other had similar dark brown hair, but it was a bit thicker and shorter, layered through and he looked quite muscular on his torso and stomach. He was slightly taller than the other boy, but just by a few centimetres. He had a kind face; with two blue eyes. There was a cut in his shirt, and a slit on his upper arm, around the bicep. He had a small amount of stubble, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, "You alright, mate?" The boy with the cut on his cheek said, "I'm Junan, and this," he tapped the others chest, "is Stephan, my best mate. He spoke with a deep voice, deep but warming Moraz decided.

Stephan started speaking now, "Those Death Eaters were looking for you. You must be very unlucky to have walked in. We could hear your name over and over again. But y'know, any excuse to attack Death Eaters, and I'm there," he laughed, his voice was deep too, his laugh was also friendly, it reassured Moraz. Yet he was still too stunned to speak.

"Finally," he thought, "someone who's friendly."

"I would explain what's going on, but you're still pretty worn out, so we'll tell you later, just rest." Stephan said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, here you go," Junan pointed his wand at a bowl. "Aguamenti"! The bowl filled with water, at that moment Stephan turned and clambered into the hole.. "You okay? You haven't spoken much and you're looking pretty rough' he said to Moraz.

"Yeah," coughed Moraz, "you're not looking to great yourself, I guess I'm okay. I'm Moraz Scrimgeour" Junan's mouth dropped. He knew Rufus Scrimgeour was the Minister for Magic, and knew that Death Eaters were out to kill him. 'Is your father okay?' Junan asked as Stephan climbed out of the hole, not a speck of dirt on him, with a plate of sandwiches, being hovered by his thin, wooden wand. He placed them next to Moraz's water and crouched down, next to Junan. "He is dead." Moraz blurted out. "They killed him right in front of my eyes and I was hiding. There were loads of them, i didn't stand a chance". He said this in a dark tone.

'Oh god, im sorry mate' Junan said, his voice quivering slightly. Moraz shrugged, and looked down.

"We'll leave you for a while" Stephan said, as he and Junan got to their feet. "Let you get some food and water down you, and maybe some rest. Il lock the door for you, and we have protective enchantments here, so your safe". Junan walked over to the hole and jumped, wizzing noises fillied the room. Moraz stared at the place Junan had vanished, utterly bewildered. Moraz heard Stephan mutter "Colloportus" and the door clicked. Stephan jumped down the hole like Junan, and wizzing sounds filled the room again. He allowed himself a small smile, he wan't alone, and not everyone was trying to kill him.


End file.
